To Catch A Thief
by blu3jay
Summary: The life of a thief is never easy, especially when Kenshin falling for a girl who is completely off limits. KenKaoru, SanMeg, AoshiMis
1. Close Call

To Catch A Thief

Disclaimer: I only own the first and second book. All the rest belong to my friends and the bookstore.

Blu3jay: This is my first Kenshin fic. Actually, it's my first fic. This idea's been on my mind for quite some time now, but I've never had to time to write it down. I've only got the chance cause its summer vacation. And I might be a bit slow at updating so forgive me.

…………………………………………………………

Chapter One: Close Call

The group didn't have a name. Or if they did, no one knew it. It probably formed about a year ago because that's when robbery became a common occurrence in the area of where the highborn lived. Once a month, a noble's house was attacked and the trinkets were found scattered on the streets of the slum neighborhood the next day. This was only one of the reasons they were so popular with the commons. Another was by the fact that every house they robbed was homes of the highborn who _deserved_ it.

…………………………………………………………

"'ey! Wach'it!" The man looked up at the young boy who just ran head first into him, knocking him into the ground. The boy instantly became wide-eyes and his lips gave the slightest quiver. Another boy emerged from a nearby shop, ran over to the two, and helped the man up, dusting off the dirt on the stranger's cloth as he did so.

"All you alright sir?"

The man grunted. "Yeh, whatever. Jus' get out of my sight!" And with that, he stalked off. The two boys shared a glance and walked away in different directions, one heading east, the other, south. A few minutes later, they met up at an empty alley near an inn. The older took out the money pouch and counted their taking: two coppers and one-silver. Sharing a grin, they dumped the contents into their own pouch and threw the pick pocketed one away. Now they were clean. That's a mistake too many other thieves made, which gets them thrown into the gaol. A purse was too easily recognized. But they knew they weren't safe yet. Soon, the man would find out he was robbed and recall the boy that dumped into him. But that boy couldn't be proven guilty, since he didn't hold the money. However, if the guy were smart, he would guess that both of them were working together. That's why they didn't like stealing this way. Too dangerous.

To the west, the sun was setting. They decided to head "home." A long night lay ahead and both knew it. Of course, they split up again, each taking their own indirect route home. A thief _never_ head home directly.

…………………………………………………………

She blew annoyingly at her bangs, her elbows banked unladylike on the table. Her father, the king, shot her yet another warning glare. She straightened up grudgingly and tried to look interested, a battle already lost. She had been sitting here the whole afternoon, listening to the foreign ambassador of a country who knows were drone on about his childhood, though how they ever started such topic she may never know. He was just about the dullest person she's ever laid eyes on. His voice had no pitch range, his clothes silk but plain as a doorknob. Even his hair was boring, combed back to cause a silky outlook. Kaoru thought it looked oily. Occasionally, his hand strayed toward his bum, making a scratching motion. A bell rang signally the start of dinner. Kauro didn't like this at all. She would much rather dine in her room with her personal maid, having a polite but _interesting_ conversation. That's the problem with maids. They act polite no matter how much you threaten them. Kaoru would know. Maybe…

"Father, may I take a leave? I would love to stay but my head suddenly became pained and I'd like to go up to my room and rest for a bit."

Her father looked at her with eyes that just begged her not to abandon him, but Kaoru's mind was set. _She_ didn't invite that old goat over to dinner so _she_ doesn't feel the need to accept the consequences. After a minute, the king sighed.

"Very well, you may go."

"Thank you Father. Good night and to you too, Lord…umm…Din! It was a pleasure meeting you today." She lied through her teeth.

Lord Din ignored her (he was half deaf) and continued his story about when he first learned to ride a pony. Kaoru got up, curtsied, and exercised every ounce of control left to prevent bolting out of the room. Even his last name was boring!

After exiting the room, she hiked up her skirt and sprinted down the hall, and up a flight of stair. Taking a left, she ran down another hall, up the spiral steps and slammed open the door to her room. 'Free at last!' She walked over to her window, opened them, and stared out at the sunset. The sun was just about to disappear behind the far mountains. The sky was full of colors, from the red whose light given by the sun, to the purple that now blankets her father's lands. It was beautiful…

…………………………………………………………

The older of the two looked at the sunset. It's beautiful, was all he was able to think.

"Hey Kenshin!" Hurry up. We got a job to do."

Kenshin slowly turned around to glare at his partner in crime, Yahiko. They were, in fact, not brothers. Kenshin found the kid half starved on a day back from "work" huddled near the doorstep of where he lived. He took an immediate liking of the boy and proceeded to teach him the ways of a thief. In a few short months, they were close as brothers and good partners as well. Together, they've raided many houses of the rich and wealthy. It seemed as if Yahiko had a score to settle with those lot, but Kenshin never questioned. Yahiko will tell him when he's ready and anyways, Kenshin himself never liked that bunch much. Tonight, they were raiding the House of Lord Saitou. He was suppose to be a particularly hated person, in the highborn and commons. He was known for his looks and his greediness of a pig.

"Yeah," Kenshin replied pulling on his cloak. He already had his sneak suit on. "Let's go." Taking one last longing glance at the sunset, he followed Yahiko toward their next target.

…………………………………………………………

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kaoru said with a sigh. She already knew who it was since they've had the same conversation for last month or more. The king stepped in and took a look at his daughter. She was as beautiful as her mother, and stubborn as well. Her raven black hair hung just past her waist and her sapphire eyes sparkled with youth, a youth he has to crush all to soon.

"Kaoru, daughter, we have to talk."

Biting back frustration, she looked back at her dad.

"Yes, Father."

Crossing the room, he settled down onto her bed.

"Kaoru, your birthday is coming up. You will be 17 soon, an age of marriage for all girls in this kingdom. Yet I have noticed you don't even have a flirt yet. You need to marry soon. Would you rather marry out of love or are you forcing me to find you a husband?"

"Father! I've told you hundreds of times! I want to marry out of love. I just haven't met anyone I really like yet."

"And I don't see you trying either. You spend you whole day down on the grounds with the soldiers practicing swords and archery! Daughter I just don't know what to do with you! Do you see any other respectable ladies down there with them? Wait don't answer that."

Kaoru couldn't help but grin. Her best friend, Misao Makimachi, was also a high Lady of the Court, only you don't usually see her in court. A hyperactive girl, she spends as much time as she can offer with Kaoru down with her in the practice pits. Then her grin faded. The other half of the time, she's flirting left and right with the eager young Lords seeking her attention. But it's becoming more and more obvious that she had a particular interest in Aoshi, Lord of the House of Shinomori. He was one of those silent types who don't say, "I'm better than you" but acts it. Still, he's as loyal as loyal gets to his true friends, which were few, since most he believes don't deserve his friendship.

Her father continued. "I am going to visit a person from court tonight. He's name is Saitou and I expect you to come with me. You are going to meet that Lord whether you like it or not!"

"But!"

"No buts! I want you at the front gates in 30 minutes. Have one of you maids help you dress."

And with that, he upped and left. Kaoru just stared after his retreating figure and a thousand curses came to mind.

…………………………………………………………

The sky darkened as their destination neared. Lord Saitou's house was not exactly one hard to miss. About every other houses around the area was pretty old, built in the time of their ancestors. Saitou's house was the only new one. He sold the one passed down to him because it was "too old-fashioned for his taste."

Kenshin and Yahiko skimmed the walls and up to the roof. Below, the a few guards were on patrol, but none saw the two. Saitou's house was supposed to have the newest of everything for anti-thievery, two locks on every single window and three on the doors. Of course, like all highborn who thinks they are clever; they left the trapdoor on the roof totally unsecured as if inviting a thief in. After all, no burglar is expected to come break in through it. Either that or they totally forgot its existence.

A carriage pulled up to the front door below and a man walked out, followed by a young woman in a blue gown. Kenshin couldn't make out her exact features, but guests usually brought more complications. A thief is supposed to know everything of the house they're robbing, from the location of each room to the relative schedule of the owner, his family and the servants. But the visitors will only be soon trouble. All he and Yahiko have to do is snoop around and find out which room they were staying in. The man and woman was greeted by Saitou and welcomed into the room. Saitou's fake laughter rang through the halls. Beside him, Yahiko made a face.

They crept closer to the trapdoor and Kenshin pulled out a lock pick. A few minutes later, Kenshin was inside. Yahiko swung down a few stories on the West side of the manor to open an escape route for Kenshin because he would not be able to come out the same way he got in. At this time, if the visitors were important, many of the servants should be summoned to the kitchen to serve the guests. By the look from outside, they were probably important, or Saitou would not have gotten off his lazy bum to go greet them.

Making his way over to the attic door, he swung down and closed the entrance behind him. Hearing footsteps, he ran into the closest room just as a maid came into view. Fortunately, the door was unlocked. Unfortunately, the room was already occupied.

…………………………………………………………

Kaoru twiddled her thumbs. At the beginning, the meeting proved a bit interesting but after that, it became plain dull. She wasn't one to be interested in things for a long time. Lord Saitou clearly had his mind on something since he did even bother to be polite to her. So far, he's only acknowledgment of her had been to say "welcome" and "come inside." He didn't even have the decency to offer snacks! Kaoru's ears perked up as they started a different topic.

"You know you highness, we have been having problems with this group of thieves lately."

"Yes, so I've heard. They must be highly skilled individuals to have broken into so many homes." The king sounded impressed. Saitou was not.

"I have a plan on capturing them. Word on the streets says I'm the next target. Such foolishness."

"You have to be careful. Kamatari said the exact same thing and look at what happened to him. You must take extra measures with these people."

"Oh yes you highness, I have taken the measures. You see that's why I've left my attic door exposed…"

"You are a sly fellow Saitou."

"In these circumstances I'll take that as a compliment. So thank yo-"

Just then, a piercing scream cut him off. Kaoru jerked and was up out of her seat by the time the situation actually registered on everyone's mind. Saitou immediately took charge.

"Guards! Attend me!" A platoon entered the parlor. "You know what to do from the drills. Go! They will not escape from me!" Turning to the king and Kaoru, he gave a fake apologetic smile. "You highness, would it be rude of me to ask you to go take shelter in one of the bedrooms upstairs? I'll have some guards keep post around it."

"Yes that would be fine I suppose."

Kaoru thought otherwise. Since this has proved to be such a boring day, she felt like she deserved some action.

"I would like to help search for the thieves Lord Saitou."

Saitou gave her once over and smirked. "A lady? Trying to stop a criminal? I don't think so. The tension might do you harm."

Kaoru anger flared. Sure she wasn't the best of the kingdom when it came to swords but she was most definitely better then most of the guards who are running around like maniacs here. Beside her, her father whistled. He knew Saitou was going to get it. No one gets away with being prejudice with his daughter.

"Well _excuse me_ your lordship but are you trying to tell me that I'm not _good_ enough to help? Is that it? Am I not quick enough? Are my reflexes too slow? Wait, I shouldn't ask 'cause _you've _never seen me hold a sword before. _You've_ never seen me beat the crap out ofabout half the guards at the castle…"

"Kaoru, language."

"Or maybe you just don't think ladies should hold swords. Are you prejudice against women? What makes you think they're less capable then men? Huh? Tell me! Are we all weaker physically? Are we all to emotional? Well I'll tell you what! I can gather random girls in the castle and train them to be better fighters than all of your guards combines!

By this time she was breathing heavily and her face was flushed. Saitou's only response was a raised eyebrow. He looked, against Kaoru's wishes, amused.

"Well if you are half as capable as you claim, I guess I'll let you help. That is if you father, the king, agrees."

Kaoru turned to look at her father with puppy eyes. The king already lost then. "Fine, be gone. Go have a blast."

As Kaoru was handed a slim light looking sword and exited the room, the king immediately became serious. He turned to Saitou and gave him a look.

"I swear if my daughter gets harmed in anyway tonight, you will be stripped of all you property and exiled. After in which I will go after everyone who were unlucky enough to have known you on friendly terms. Starting. With. Your. Mother."

"Of course you highness. Have I done anything that spoke otherwise of trying my best to protect your family?"

"I hope not." And with that, he exited the room too, followed by one scrawny looking guard.

…………………………………………………………

Kenshin grimaced. How much more unlucky could he get! No, out of the ten doors he could of chosen from, he just _had_ to pick the one occupied. A maid was currently dusting the place when he happened to stumble in. Now the whole house is searching for him as he hid cramped in a closest in the next room. Foot steps ran in and out of the place but the amateurs never even thought about looking in the most obvious hiding place in the whole bloody mansion. Clearly these people have been hide-and-seek deprived when they were kids. Wondering what Yahiko was doing at the moment, he took another peak out of the crack formed between the doors. He heard something weird. Out of the heavy pounding of the guards, he heard light footsteps, as of one who was trained with the ways of the sword. This might mean trouble but Kenshin wouldn't worry too much about it. His skills were quite good actually. His master was excellent swordsman who had taken him in when his parents died.

The footsteps stopped right outside of his room, as if trying to sense something.

'Well, it's now or never.' Carefully opening the door the slightest crack, he slipped out. Staying in the shadow, he crept close to one of the windows and opened one of the locks, and then the second one. Suddenly, a girl in a blue gown bearing a sword came charging in. Kenshin froze, caught like a cat in the stoplight as he stared into the most beautiful face he's even seen. She had raven black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail but what really captured him was her eyes, which shone like the sky-blue color on a full moon night. Not to mention, she had a good body too and the cutest pouting lips.

'Stupid, stupid me! Now's not the time to admire ladies! Just get out of here!'

Reluctantly, he turned back around and began climbing through the window he just opened. Strangely, the girl hasn't made a sound since seeing him. 'Maybe she's a mute.'

Just as he was about to exit the room completely did she seem to come back to this world. Most other people would have been screaming by now but she almost made him fall out with her next question, catching him completely off guard.

"What's your name?"

"Kenshin," he answered before he could stop himself. Oops. 'Did I just tell her my name without her in anyway forcing me to? …I am slowly but surely losing it.'

He just about threw himself out of the room and skimmed the walls, trying to find Yahiko in the darkness as he thought to himself 'this guy must have a lot of faith in his sentries to make the walls so jaggy.' A few second later, he located Yahiko on the roof with a worried frown on his face. Giving an apologetic, he shows him the bag of necklaces and coins. Hiding in a closest doesn't mean he didn't get the chance to nick stuff beforehand. That also does not include the fact that he located some necklaces and coins hidden within the cloths by the mistress in order to prevent thieves from finding them in the first place… such simple people.

…………………………………………………………

Kaoru tried not to collapse. Not only did she just let the person waltz out, her heart was pounding so hard it was almost difficult for breathing. She knew he was the thief. Everything about him screamed it, from his black trouser and shirt to the mask covering his hair and his face. A small dagger hung at his belt. Not to mention he was exiting threw the _window_. Only his eyes showed through the mask and that's all it took for her to freeze up like a snowman. They were as red as flames and filled with unnerving awareness.

Behind her, she heard the guards enter. One glance at the open window and they knew. Saitou entered the room. He stared from her to the window, and back at her again. But all he could do was glower, since he couldn't really just yell at a princess. Kaoru was still currently lost in her own thoughts, thoughts about the amber-eyed thief.

…………………………………………………………

There! Done? You like? I hope so. Review now please! Just click the little button down to the left. )


	2. Visiting Kenshin

Blu3jay: Yup like I said people, I update really really slow. Lol. Forgive me. High school is a plain in somewhere. I have at least 3 tests a week and loads of homework. All the people in high school right now, sympathies with me.

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

Chapter Two: Visiting Kenshin

The next week proved to be uneventful at the palace. Word got around that Saitou was robbed but not too many people seemed upset about it. Saitou himself has not yet left his manor. His servants said he was sulking in his bedroom, hearing him mutter about some plan of revenge under his breath.

…………………………………………………………

"Megumi. Do you ever get bored of this place?" Kaoru mindlessly asked her maid.

Megumi stopped her cleaning for the moment to ponder the question.

"Well…I must say the palace boys could be cuter but other than that, it's that so bad."

Kaoru giggled. "You know what I mean."

Her maid sighed. "Yes, I guess this place can get a bit stuffy feeling at times. But you're lucky compared to most of the other people who are living out on the streets."

"Megumi, what's it like out there? I mean I've only got to see glimpses of it but that's only when I ride by on a carriage. Still at those times, all activities just about stop. What's it _really_ like?"

Megumi thought for a moment before answering. "Well, it's hard to explain really. You can think of it as an exhibit almost. There's the gossiping exhibit, where girls gather to talk about what might have happened that day, this new crush, the new ribbon they bought... There's also this shopping exhibit. If you go to the market, you can hundreds of people milling about the stalls, weighing this against that: what's cheaper? What'll last longer?. There's the children exhibit, where boys would be playing outside as girls stayed home to help there mother." After a moment of pause, Megumi continued in a saddened voice "Then there are exhibits where unfortunate children and adults beg around for money because they had no other ways of making money. There are exhibits where people live on the streets at night because there's nowhere else to go. There are exhibits where people must steal to get what's needed. Miss Kaoru, to tell you the truth, you are really protected from the real world."

"Out there…there's good and bad." Megumi tiptoed across the room and whispered into Kaoru's ears. "I think you should go take a look at this world by yourself." With a wink, she went back to cleaning, leaving Kaoru to ponder what she just heard.

…………………………………………………………

Kenshin stifled a yawn. Last night's work took a bit longer than expected and he didn't get enough sleep. Suddenly, a foot connected with his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He looked up from his work to the angry eyes of his boss.

"Himura! You're supposed to be working! Not daydreaming!"

"Sorry sorry!" he cried as he started scrubbing the floor of the inn with renewed diligence. After a few minutes, another foot connected with his head. 

"What!" He said as he turned around. "Oh," was his response as he turned back to his work.

"Oh! That's the response I get? What kind of way is that to greet someone?" Megumi said haughtily as she glared back at his head.

"You kicked me in the head!" Kenshin resorted.

"Yeah whatever. Listen, I have a business proposition for you. You're trying to earn some loose cash am I right?"

Kenshin stared at her for a while and sighed.

"I don't know whether to trust you or not."

Megumi ignored him as she went on. "My employer is looking for a guide around the city. She pays big and won't be a bother.

Kenshin glanced untrustingly at Megumi. "Who is this employer?"

"Oh, just someone. So, will you do it or not?

Kenshin sighed. "Well…I do need a bit of pocket change…and I don't have anything interesting to do this week. So as long as you swear to whatever god you believe in that is person is not a convict, then I guess I could spare some time."

Megumi squealed happily and ran to hug Kenshin. "You the best!"

When Megumi pulled back, a pot clanked against Kenshin's head, successfully knocking him out.

"Himura, I'm not paying you to flirt!" Kenshin's boss barked from the other side of the inn.

…………………………………………………………

Kaoru impatiently tapped her feet. She was dressed in a simple rag with a hood over her head, coving her hair and a bit of her eyes. Megumi was late. They had agreed to meet at the back door in the kitchen after Kaoru's last class of the day. Lesson ended a bit early today so she was early. Megumi should be here in about five minutes. She was supposed to help Kaoru out of the castle to meet up with her guide around the city. Megumi couldn't do it herself because her absence will definitely be noticed if she was gone for too long.

Suddenly, someone tapped her at shoulders. Kaoru spun around to face Megumi, dressed in her servant's clothing. The older woman silently took Kaoru by the hand, and started to lead her down the hall Kaoru came from. Stopping in front of a painting lying closer to the ground than most, Megumi put both hands behind it, pulled on something, and the painting swung open to reveal a dimly lit corridor.

Megumi giggled. "Servant's passage."

She lead Kaoru down a twist of hallways, left, right, right, left, center and left again, before finally stopping in front of another door with light peeking through the cracks. She carefully opened the door, peeking out into the hall, before ushering Kaoru out of the tunnel. Kaoru looked around, surprised.

Three walls of the room were covered with large windows, explaining the light. A comfortable looking bed stood elegantly in the middle and a colorful wardrobe rested near a corner of the room. A desk was placed at on of the windows; a vase of purple tulips sat on top. The curtains fluttered in the wind gently, letting in a soft cooling breeze. It was all so simple yet so elegant.

"Who's room is this?" Kaoru ask.

Megumi smiled a bit before heading toward the door.

"Your mother's," she replied before signaling Kaoru to follow her out.

Once in the hall, the two took a right, and opened a door that lead into the midst of the castle garden. Taking Kaoru's hand again, Megumi plunged head long into the bushes of flowers, roses, and all kinds of perennials. Finally, they hit a wall. Megumi hoisted Kaoru up to the top, gave a wave, and disappeared back among the path they took there. Kaoru gave a small wave and jumped. Looking down, she had a split second to realize she was about to fall on top of someone.

"Look out!" she gave a small scream as her foot came in contact with the person's head, falling into a heap. For a few seconds, Kaoru just sat there, confused about her misfortune when the man tapped her politely on her shoulders.

"Oro? Um, miss? Could you please get off?"

Kaoru's face became red as a cherry as she scrambled off the poor guy's back, trying to find her footing as she did so. The man hurriedly got up and grabbed her by the elbow to prevent her from falling again.

"Um, thanks…" Kaoru said, looking embarrassedly at the ground. Taking a peek up, she saw that the guy looked as if he was frozen with horror. Kaoru looked behind her, expecting to see an assassin but saw that the street was empty. Confused, she pinched the guy's arm and waved a hand in front of his face. The man jerked a bit and gave an apologizing smile.

"Sorry miss. I'm Himura Kenshin, and I will be your guide for today." He said all this with such politeness and gave such a deep bow as if he didn't just get kicked in the face. Kaoru laughed. Smiling happily, she took his sleeve.

"Well let's go then!"

…………………………………………………………

Kenshin repeatedly cursed himself. Why, of why of all the people, must he have the worst luck! It's the same girl as last night, the same girl that made him lose his brain! God you are a bugger. (a.n. the last sentence was just a figure of speech so I didn't mean to provoke anyone when I said it. If I did do so, I'm sorry.)

"Wow!" Kaoru said, turning her head in every way possible. She told him her name after he introduced himself. Kenshin couldn't help but smile a little at the childish way she was acting.

"I take it you rarely go to the city market."

The girl blushed prettily. "Actually, I've never been to the market before."

Kenshin was stunned. "Never?"

Kaoru, if possible, blushed even harder. "Usually the servants go do the shopping. I never had reason to leave my father's property.

"Really now. Who's your father?"

Kaoru, instead, pointed to a stall near a restaurant that was selling souvenirs. "Kenshin let's go over there." She avoided my question, Kenshin thought to himself, but followed her toward the booth anyways. By the time he arrived, she was already holding up a jade pendant carved into a tulip, admiring it in the sun.

"It's so pretty!" she appreciatively. The owner of the stall smiled at her said, "I'm glad my items are being enjoyed."

Kenshin looked from Kaoru to the owner and then back to Kaoru. "How much is that?" He asked pulling out his pouch of coins.

"That would be 2 gold pieces."

Kenshin began taking out the coins. Kaoru looked startled at him. "You shouldn't! I should pay for it myself!"

Kenshin ignored her protest and gave the man the coins. The owner smiled, "nice doing business with you."

A few hours later, they were sitting in a by the river with an ice cone in both their hands. They've already visited the market, the plaza and they went for a walk at the edge of town. Kaoru's new necklace hung on her neck. Kenshin began to lick his cone furiously. It was melting too fast. So far so good. At least she doesn't know who he is yet…

…………………………………………………………

For the first time that day, Kaoru was given the chance to really study the face of his guide. He had the reddest hair she's ever seen on men but she liked it. His face was childish as his studied his menu as if it was one of the castle scrolls. His eyes were a strange violet yet they were really familiar for some reason, but she could swear she's never seen him before. Her thoughts immediately wondered back to the thief she saw last night. Kaoru could never seem to get him out of her head. He's eyes were like no other person she's seen before and for some reason, it was as if they were for a second… connected… not of this world… She looked back at Kenshin's eyes and then the eyes of the thief came back into her mind. This was how it went, back and forth and back and forth, ember and violet and ember and violet. Then suddenly, everything clicked. Of course! Kenshin is the thief! Their eyes may be different colors but they were the same! So this was why he suddenly zoomed out when he first got a clear look at her, it was because he recognized her! She must call the authorities at once. But, something held her back.

This man, though a thief, is a good person. Had he not volunteered his time to tour around a childish highborn? Had he not bought her a necklace that had no connections to what he was really paid to do? Maybe he had a reason for his actions. Maybe he was forced to steal once a month because of a higher power. If that's the case, I have to hear what he has to say first. Still, she couldn't just blurt out. "Yeah, hey Kenshin. Yup, I know you're a thief. So tell me, do you do it as a way of providing yourself or is it just a hobby?" That was turn out just great wouldn't it?

She cleared her throat. Kenshin looked up, his hand sticky from the rapidly melting cone.

"Kenshin, maybe I should be heading back now. I've been gone the whole morning."

"Wait, there's one more place I've got to show you."

Kaoru bit her lips anxiously. Kenshin saw and quickly added, "it's not far. Just a few minutes away from here actually."

Kaoru nodded, "I guess that's ok then."

Kenshin shyly took her hand and lead her northward, following the river. As they kept walking, Kaoru began to hear the sound of thunderous water. Before long, she found herself standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down at a roaring waterfall, surrounded by lush forests. The water lead further than the eye could see, flowing first harshly then softening as it continued its path. The sun hung high in the sky, shining down upon the water, making it sparkle like diamonds. Looking down from such height, Kaoru caught her breath.

"Wow Kenshin it's beautiful!"

Kenshin's cheeks tinted pink for a bit before he asked.

"Do you trust me?"

Kaoru nodded and gasped a bit as she felt Kenshin's hands snaked around her waist, gently lifting her up and over the edge of the cliff. Kaoru bit back a scream and looked down again. There was no ground, just water, and for the first time in her life, she felt like she was flying! The wind whipped her hair about, her cloak slipping off her body. Kenshin quickly brought her back to landing before it slipped, holding her closely to him, their bodies against each other, their face an inch apart, her feet still dangling off the ground.

Suddenly, he put her down like his hands were burned, swiftly replacing his hands to his side. Giving a shy smile, he said.

"Miss Kaoru, we should be heading back now."

…………………………………………………………

Kenshin brought her back to the place they met. Megumi was there, waiting for Kaoru to return. Kenshin himself felt awful. He wanted to spend the rest of his day with her. Heck, he wanted to spend the rest of the week with her. But of course, like most wishes, it can't come true. Kaoru readjusted her cloak, putting her hood back on. Megumi began heading back toward the palace, but not too fast so that Kaoru can easily catch up. Kaoru had extended her stay and was late to return.

She took Kenshin's hands.

"I had a wonderful time," Kaoru said.

Kenshin smiled, liking the feel of her hands entwined with his.

"Me too. I can take you out again. That is if you want me to."

Kaoru nodded eagerly.

"How about the same time next week? We can have a picnic instead!"

Kenshin was quite happy with how things were turning out, finding that he could only nod as a response.

"Kenshin, I got to go."

"Ok, well bye then."

Kaoru suddenly began to blush again. Quickly, she reached up and pecked Kenshin lightly on the cheek.

"Bye…" she whispered into his ear, and ran after Megumi.

Kenshin was on cloud nine. Things couldn't have turned out better. God loves him.

…………………………………………………………

Wasn't that just plain fluffy? I'm never written anything that fluffy before. But I just needed a chapter where Kenshin and Kaoru get s to know each other. Don't worry, in the next chapter, Kenshin will commit suicide and Kaoru will get pushed off her balcony (Joking people joking! Don't kill me yet!)


End file.
